Embodiments of the present invention relate to a laboratory transport system that is used in automated medical laboratory in-vitro diagnostic systems for handling patient samples. The transport system of the invention comprises at least one transfer path arrangement and at least one laboratory product transport element which transports laboratory products, such as patient samples, and methods for its operation. Embodiments of the invention also relate to a laboratory product transport element and a transfer path arrangement for a laboratory transport system.
Laboratory transport systems such as gripper systems are used in medical laboratories to transport sample tubes from one processing station to another processing station. Such sample tubes may comprise a sample fluid such as blood, and the sample fluid can be processed for chemical, biological or physical examination.
Individual tubes in the known systems are transported by means of passive laboratory product transport elements (“pucks”), which are moved on an active transport system. By passive it is meant that the pucks cannot move on their own. Active transport systems for moving the pucks from one station to the other include a moving pathway upon which the pucks are positioned or another mechanism for pushing or pulling the puck along a pre-defined path. Examples of moving pathways include chain or belt conveyors. Each possible path is defined by a separate chain or belt conveyor. This produces a complex layout and a high demand for mechanical and electronic components. The drives for the conveyor are often very space-intensive. If the motor used to drive a conveyor, for example, protrudes laterally beyond the actual transport geometry this would preclude the placement of a second conveyor adjacent to the first. Another example of a type of system for moving pucks along a pre-determined path is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,028,831 and 7,264,111. This latter system requires the use of a complicated mechanism for moving the magnets along a pre-determined path. These conventional systems require large complicated mechanisms which take space underneath or adjacent to the puck path. Conveyor drive systems have large areas that are not usable for the transport of pucks at deflections of the chain/belt. It is therefore difficult to implement branching at right angles. In addition, during a change of the puck from a chain or belt to another chain or other belt, a large vibration can occur for the puck, which is not tolerable for many sample materials.
In conventional systems, the mechanical components needed to operate the chain or belt conveyor system or the magnetic transport system are complex. If an element, like a switch, brake or sensor, fails in a conventional system, this can lead to shutdown of the complete transport system, until the disturbance has been eliminated by a service technician.
Finally, changing paths in conventional conveyor systems can be mechanically demanding and expensive. That is, when using a conventional conveyor system, the ability to transport samples according to different protocols is limited, because of the physical constraints provided by such conveyor systems.
The task embodiments of the invention is to provide a laboratory transport system, methods for its operation, a laboratory product transport element and a transfer path arrangement, which permit simple and reliable operation and entail lower design demands. Embodiments of the invention address these and other problems, individually and collectively.